


Co-Pilot

by CatrinaSL, HKThauer



Series: Three Things [109]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable dorks, Calendar, Childhood Friends, Curiosity Shop, F/M, Rocket Ship, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, ball of yarn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: Darcy runs into an old friend in a curiosity shop.





	Co-Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiberBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiberBard/gifts).



> FiberBard prompted ball of yarn, toy rocket ship, calendar.
> 
> CatrinaSL has never seen a single episode of Criminal Minds in her life, so anything CM-related is 100% HKThauer!

Darcy wasn’t quite sure why she stepped into the little curiosity shop that evening. It wasn’t like she needed anything, she just wanted to look.

The place smelled a little funny. The shelves were packed. And the calendar above the checkout counter read “June 1971,” but Darcy decided that it was her kind of place.

She hadn’t been looking for anything in particular, but whenever she saw yarn, she had to feel it. The dark blue angora was very soft and made Darcy think it would be a good cowl if Jane spent too long on the next round of calculations. It was about that time that the bell over the shop’s door let out a cheery jingle and a person she hadn’t seen in years walked through. Spencer Reid had grown up near her when she was still living in Nevada, and they would have gone to the same school if he hadn’t been so academically gifted.

Darcy watched him walk over to the counter while she tried to decide what to do: step out and say hi, or do the old, ‘hi, I didn’t see you there!’ routine.

“Is it still here?” Spencer asked the gentleman behind the counter.

The man nodded, then turned to point directly at Darcy. 

When Spencer saw her, his face lit up like Independence Day in over the Potomac. “Darcy Lewis? I didn’t know you were in New York!” 

Darcy’s stomach flip-flopped. “Yeah, still with the scientist! I, uh… just thought I’d pick up something for her!” She grabbed a toy rocket ship that was sitting on the shelf in front of her and grinned up at Spencer, wondering why she was feeling so awkward.

“Send my congratulations to Doctor Foster! I saw in the data-dump from S.H.I.E.L.D. that she was able to successfully prove the existence of an Einstein-Rosen bridge!”

“Keeping track of me, there, Spencer?” Darcy asked.

The man in question blushed and picked up a ball of rubber bands to fidget with while he reminded her, “I have an eidetic memory?”

“Was that a question, or a statement?”

“Well, my mother would have graded someone poorly for using a question mark if it had been in one of her classes, but I suppose my tone of voice  _ did  _ imply lack of confidence. But I hope you don’t think you’re going to distract me from the rocket ship I came for.” Spencer nodded at the toy Darcy had been playing with, and she realized it was a tin replica of Apollo 11.

“Don’t tell me you found someone else to explore the stars with! You promised I was co-captain for life!”

Spencer laughed bashfully.

“I could mention that you seem to have made a career of exploring the stars with someone else, but the rocket is for my godson, Henry. It gives me an excuse to relive the old days. Although, I am headed to the Hayden Planetarium later today. Would you be interested in joining me for another adventure to the stars, Co-Captain for Life Lewis?”

Darcy smiled up at him. “You know, I think I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171629568848/co-pilot)
> 
> Tumblr: [hkthauer](https://hkthauer.tumblr.com), [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
